


You Smell Really Nice

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For the ML Writer's Guild request, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Just some fluff about a warm sweater borrowed from a loved one and the scent of someone you care about.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	You Smell Really Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on Tumblr a few days ago. This was written as a request for the ML Writer's Guild. Established relationship, post reveal.

Marinette snuggled into Adrien’s arms, breathing him in. “You smell really nice,” she wrapped her ams around his waist and laid her head on his chest. It had been months since Hawkmoth was defeated. And just weeks since they’d become a couple. They were still learning their way around one another, but they’d mostly settled into a nice pattern. 

Right now they were on the roof above Marinette’s room, star gazing. It was getting late, but Tom and Sabine trusted their daughter. 

Adrien kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “I think _you_ smell nice,” he pulled off his sweater when he noticed she was starting to shiver and carefully wrapped it around her. “Better?”

“Better.” Marinette fiddled with the edges of the sweater – it was black, but with a silver butterfly embroidered on the back. A Gabriel Agreste original, she was sure. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. Instead, what came out was “Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater?”

Adrien cocked his head at her. “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?”

“No,” she said insistently, “I mean… it smells like you. You smell nice.”

“Yeah, you said,” he smiled fondly at her and reached for her again. She pulled back from him.

“Well, can I or not?”

“Of course you can,” his eyes flitted to the butterfly on the sweater. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he said automatically. “Yes. I do, but I’m not ready yet. Can you wait for me, princess? I need to get a new sweater anyway. You can just have that one. Even if it does have …” he trailed off. “Anyway, it looks better on you.”

“You’re literally a model.”

“And yet you’re more beautiful than I am,” he countered, grinning wickedly. “Suppose you’ll just have to join me on the cat walk, huh?”

“Watch it, cat boy,” she nudged him with her shoulder. He sighed contentedly and pulled her back into him. They stayed that way until Sabine came up to say that it was getting a little later, and didn’t they both have school in the morning? Adrien gave Marinette a peck on the cheek then headed back home. 

She waved him off then promised her parents she was going straight to bed. It was a lie, of course, but a harmless one, she figured. Once she was sure they were asleep (her father’s snore could easily be heard, even with her parents’ door closed) she crept from her bed and got to work. 

“What are you working on?”

Marinette held up Adrien’s sweater. “This.”

“Is it ok to change his clothes?”

“This is different, Tikki. He said himself that he didn’t want to keep it. And that he doesn’t have another jacket right now -” she didn’t mention that Adrien could still definitely afford another one. Sure, his father had gone to prison but Adrien still had money. Some of it was going to a very good therapist right now, but there was still plenty to buy new clothes with. “Anyway, I think he might like if I made a change to it. And if he doesn’t, I can fix it back the way it was.”

“Ok. But you really should get some sleep.”

“As soon as I’m done,” Marinette insisted, pulling out a stitch with her teeth. 

“Can I help with anything?”

“Not this time. Just get some rest, Tikki. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Ok, Marinette,” the kwami agreed, curling up on the bed. “Goodnight.”

Marinette waved her off, mind moving at a thousand miles a minute and her hands moving almost as quickly. 

She finished just shy of five am – a few hours before her alarm went off. She flopped herself into bed and it seemed to her that her alarm went off just a second later. Groaning, she turned it off and got up and ready, then regained some of her energy when she saw the sweater. She grabbed it and headed out of the house, only stopping to grab a croissant from her dad on the way. 

Adrien was waiting for her outside. He often was these days. She shoved the croissant into his hands. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked, pulling her back inside the bakery when she shook her head no. “Good morning, Ms Dupain-Cheng. I think Marinette left without some things this morning.”

“Yes,” Sabine agreed, “Marinette, where’s your backpack?” she handed each of the teens a pain au chocolat. 

“Upstairs,” Marinette mumbled. “My room.” she turned around and went back to grab it. When she got back to the bakery Sabine and Adrien were discussing different pastries. 

“That’s one of my favorites, too,” Sabine was saying, “But pain au chocolat is still very good,” spotting her daughter, she waved the pair off. “Get going before you’re late to school.”

“Yes, maman,” Marinette agreed, pulling Adrien along. When they got out to the street she shoved the sweater in his hands. 

“I told you to keep it,” He insisted, starting to shove it back into her hands. She shook her head. 

“Look at it.”

He unfurled it, looking at the back. The silver butterfly was gone. In its place was a silver kitten with the worlds “Cool Cat” embroidered above it. “Marinette,” she winced at how stern he sounded. “How late did you stay up doing this?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does. I don’t want you losing out on sleep! You already lose so much as lady–” he glanced around, remembering they were in public. “As a lady. You need to get all the sleep you can.”

“I wanted to do this for you,” she insisted. “Is it ok?”

He immediately softened and brought her into his arms. “Of course it is. I love it. Thank you. But please, please, please get some sleep. Or …” he thought about it. “I’ll make puns all day at school.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” he grabbed her hand, “Pawsitively would, my lady.”

“Fine,” she threw her free hand up in surrender. “I will try to get some sleep when I can. No puns.” 

“A few puns,” he offered, releasing her hand to put the sweater on. “How do I look?” 

“Good.”

“I have an excellent designer,” He explained. “An excellent designer who is going to be late for class…along with her doting boyfriend if we don’t get a move on it. Ready to run for it?”

“Ready!”


End file.
